FrUk birthday request
by inuyasha132
Summary: A small FrUk birthday request


A FrUk story. This story is told from Arthur's/ England's point of view. The italicized parts are his thoughts.

I tried kicking Francis in the stomach, but I missed and fell down.

"Ow! I hate you! Go to hell! I can't believe that you cheated on me!" I yell at him.

"Well I can't believe that you cheated on me with my own best friend Gilbert!" yells Francis glaring at me.

"That is your own fault. You shouldn't have cheated on me in the first place" I yell back.

"Yea, I cheated, but I apologized! But you went on and cheated on me" yells Francis.

I bit my lip to keep my tears from forming. Standing up I flick my middle finger at him and run away. Tears streaming down my face as I run.

_Francis is a dumb idiot anyway. I only cheated on him because he cheated on me. I just wanted him to feel the same pain that I felt._

I stopped running and wiped away my tears. I had to go to school tomorrow and I probably would end up seeing Francis sooner than I would like. I made my way to my dorm room. Thank god that I didn't have a roommate or otherwise they would have been up awake all night listening to my sobbing. I cried myself to sleep when I finally got to my room.

-Next morning (Monday)-

When I woke up my pillow was soaking wet. I changed into a new school uniform and made my way to the small kitchen in my dorm room. Having lost my appetite from the fight with Francis yesterday I only made myself a small cup of Earl Grey Tea. As I drank my tea I looked at the clock and nearly spit out my tea.

IT WAS 8:20!

School started in less then 10 mins. I grabbed my backpack and ran out my door. As I ran to my first class I saw Alfred my classmate running late too. He was eating a hamburger in the morning again. He spotted me and ran over to me.

"What's up Iggy?" asks Alfred.

"What do you think?" I say sarcastically.

"You got dumped?"

I stop shocked by his words. Alfred laughs at my reaction and keeps on running. Regaining my senses I run after him and yell

"I'm going to fucken kill you Alfred!"

We run all the way to our class and when we ran into the class we barely managed to stop before almost crashing into our teacher. looks at the two of us.

"You two barely made it. Take your seats. Hopefully more quietly then your entrance" says .

Alfred and I hang our heads down in embarrassment as we make our way to our seats. I sit down in my seat and pinch Alfred.

"Good job git. You got him pissed at us" I whisper to him.

"Ow" Alfred says rubbing his arm

"That hurt. It's your own fault anyway you shouldn't have been late. Since you're here always early anyway. Shouldn't have stayed in your dorm room crying so much" he whispers back.

I stick my tongue out at him and turn to pay attention.

-time skip to lunch-

Finally lunch came and I made my way to the lunch room. Having bought my lunch I made my way to my usual table. As I got near I noticed Francis already sitting there with his friends. Scowling I sit at the table next to the one I usually sit at. Ivan and Yao were already sitting at the table.

"Why aren't you sitting next to Francis?" asks Yao.

"**The idiot cheated on me with Romano"** I say loud enough so the other table could hear me.

_How he managed to do that I have no idea_

"**A certain British bastard cheated on me with my best friend"**

I blush bright red from Francis' reply. I stand up and face him.

"At least I wasn't caught with my pants down" I say angrily.

Francis stands up and faces me. His face red with anger. We glare at each other until we are interrupted by Alfred yelling out

"God the sexual tension is killing us. Just go to the bathroom and fuck already"

"Shut up Alfred" I yell.

Alfred laughs. Giving Francis one more death glare I grab my backpack and march away from the lunch room. I make my way to my locker. Opening it I put some of my books back and take some out.

_Fucken idiot Alfred. Can't ever shut the fuck up. I don't need Francis. He is just a fucken whore of a man. I can easily find someone else._

I slam my locker closed.

-Time skip to Saturday-

My whole week passed by with anger and guilt. I was so pissed at Francis that whenever I saw him I got into a argument with him, but I ended up feeling so guilty when we finished fighting. I didn't know why I felt guilty, but I just did.

_I want to end this useless fighting. I want to be back in his arms again. For him to kiss my worries away. I want to end this childish bickering. I'll go right now to his dorm and apologize. _

I heard a knock on my door. I open it and a bunch of roses are on the ground. I pick up the roses and notice a letter with them. I open the letter and read it

**Dear Arthur,**

**I am so sorry for cheating on you and fighting with you. I want to end this fight. I hope you will forgive me. I really am sorry for this childish fight that has been going on between us. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me? If you do forgive me then come to the park at 8 when it's dark. I'll be waiting there for you. If you don't come then I will understand that you don't want to see me anymore. I hope I will see you.**

** Sincerely the man who loves you with all his heart,**

**Francis**

My heart sped up.

_Francis wants to apologize? I-I'll go and see what he has to say_

-time skip to 8-

I walked to the place where I was supposed to meet up with Francis. I walked since I didn't want to seem eager to meet up with him. Finally I see the place where we were supposed to meet up. I walk and I my breath is taken away. In front of me is a table laid out with a full course meal with lit candles.

"Do you like it my love? A romantic candle lit dinner is only a small way of me finding a way to apologize to you."

I turn around to see Francis with a small sad smile behind.

"I do like it, but I should apologize. I was the one who acte—"

Francis cuts me off by giving me a small kiss but one that leaves me breathless.

"You have no reason to apologize. I started it and I intend to take any punishment for being an idiot. I really am sorry. Can you forgive me Arthur?"

"Of course I can forgive you. You bloody frog"

I kiss him full on the mouth. Francis is shocked so it takes him a second before kissing me back. I loved the way he kissed me. Leaving me breathless and wanting more and more. When we break apart we are breathless but we laugh at the way we didn't want our small kiss to end.

"The dinner is getting cold. How about we eat and then we can continue this?" says Francis pulling the chair back so I could sit.

I sit in the chair and say

"Of course we simply couldn't put a good dinner to waste"

Francis smiles and sits down on the opposite side. We eat our dinner and when we finished we laid on the blanket that he brought. I lay as close as I could next to him and we looked at the stars talking the night away. I wanted the night to never end.


End file.
